The number of electrical devices in modern vehicles has been rapidly increasing. The vehicle electric power system is required to supply sufficient power to all such devices, including safety related systems and convenience and entertainment systems. An electric power management system balances the power demanded and the power provided to ensure the vehicle's start-up ability. An accurate and reliable knowledge of the battery state is therefore desirable for effective electric power management.